Thoughts
by IvanG
Summary: Just a short one shot of something that could have happened behind scenes after the Dance.


It was a warm night like any other at Beacon. The stars littered the sky and the gentle winds grazed the grass. The school's residents were all quiet, roaming through the recesses of their dreams, tired after the school dance. All were warm and content…all but one. She slowly opens her yellow eyes and listens to the steady breathing of her teammates. With no haste whatsoever, she moves silently out of bed and out the door. Walking down the hallway, she allows her mind to wander. Wondering, what an organization was doing, if they are planning anything, if any of her friends will get hurt. She comes back to focus to find herself at the balcony, the breeze ruffling her hair and ears. With a sigh, she leans against the railing and lets her mind ask questions.

Unknown to her, someone else had thoughts in their head too.

Like her partner, she leaves the dorm and begins to wander. She doesn't know where, or why, she just does. She finds herself outside sitting under a tree. If she was fully aware, she'd probably be embarrassed for being outside with only her night clothes but not now, the only thought in her head was about how she nearly let the same mistake happen with Ruby. Her violet eyes slowly closes and she begins to lean towards the grass.

'What would I do if she got hurt?'

Her mind kept repeating. She let out a sigh and opened her eyes. Stars presented themselves in front of her and…cat ears? With a jolt, she stood up and looked above her. She wasn't going crazy; there were cat ears above her on a balcony. Before she could question why, she heard a small sigh. She immediately recognized her partner's voice. Without a second thought, she quickly walked towards the front doors and up the stairs.

'Even after the talk we had…jeez why are you so stubborn?'

* * *

Her ears picked up the sound before she could react. With a small thump, a hand landed on her shoulder. Before she turned around, she heard her voice.

"Even after I told you to give it a rest, you just can't can you Blakey?"

Yellow eyes met with violet eyes. As she opened her mouth to respond, she was cutoff.

"It's alright, I'm not mad. Just kinda annoyed that you didn't do what I said about taking it slow."

Yang came next to her and leaned on the rail, eyes looking over the courtyard. Blake expected her to say more but she stayed quiet. She looked at her for a minute before following suit and looking out toward the courtyard.

"Why are you not asleep Yang?"

"Couldn't."

"Why?"

"Thinkin'"

"About?"

Yang sighed. She closed her eyes for a couple seconds before opening them again, this time, facing her hands.

"I…I was thinking about how my little sister fought someone that she couldn't beat. I mean, she has never beaten me once in battle and she probably would have trouble with some people in the academy but…well…all the fights were staged. There was barely any chance she could get hurt, but today…today she could've died. Whenever she fights a tough Grimm or a person she would need help with, she would always walk away with a knowing smile. She would be thinking about how she could improve herself while also being happy that she got the privilege to get stronger and learn more things. Well…not today…when she came back and told all of you guys what happened…she was…unsure. She hid it when talking but as she got ready to sleep, you could see it. She had a face of confusion and hopelessness. That's the first time I've ever seen her. First time I ever saw her looking like she couldn't get better. She…was scared. Whoever that masked lady was, she must be a great fighter to get Ruby like that. Seeing her like that…it made me realize that the world out there…there is no staged fights. You can get hurt. You can suffer. You can…die. I just don't want that to happen to her. I don't want to lose her too…"

Yang slowly started leaning onto Blake's shoulder as she explained, voice slowly starting to break.

"What would I do?" She said softly, now completely leaning on Blake.

"I don't know Yang…"

The two stood side by side, staring aimlessly ahead of them, each in their own thoughts.

"I promise…that if I can, I will risk my life to save her if needed. Alright?"Yang tilted her head to meet her eyes and saw no doubt in them. With a small smile she nodded and went back to looking towards the night sky.

It was finally Blake who broke the silence.

"Yang?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go back to bed. It's beyond late and we could use the rest."

"…yeah alright."

The two walked back to their dorms, both for some reason feeling at ease; Yang for finally getting her thoughts out there, and Blake for feeling like she helped a friend. They silently made their way down stairs towards their room, each not wanting to go back to sleep; somehow feeling as though their bond became stronger.

Yang went over and laid on her bed while Blake jumped to hers. As they both began to close their eyes, they felt a wave of calmness hit them; somehow telling them that everything would work out fine.

That they were safe.

**BONUS:**

A pair of ears slowly ascended from the shadows. Blake looked around before jumping off the bed. She adorned a look of annoyance. She was cold. She silently raided the closets looking for extra blankets and when she found none, she saw Yang's sleeping form. With a blush easily visible through the night, she made her way to the Blonde haired sleeping beauty.

After mentally smacking herself for calling her that of course.

She towered over Yang's body, then, with much caution as possible, slid in the sheets next to her. She settled for sleeping on the edge but much to her surprise (and pleasure), Yang wrapped her arms around Blake.

Tonight is a good night.


End file.
